Into Reality
by meg9766
Summary: Buffy needs angel and vise versa and in this one shot, dreams become reality.


**So this isn't my first lemon but it's the first one I've posted. Hope yall like it.**

~Buffy~

I can't take it anymore; I can't take being away from him. I can't take not feeling his hands on my, his eyes on me, him on me. I run. I fun fast, run hard. This morning I overheard Willow talking to Dawn, Willow whispering that Angel was back in town. I couldn't wait for him to slide out of some shadow somewhere, this time I was going to him. This run took forever, every time I took a step I was right back where I started never seeming to get to him. Then I realized this was a dream. But even my subconscious didn't want to stop. I wanted him so bad, needed to feel him in between my legs where my heat grew.

~Angel~

I had to see Buffy that night. I drove to Buffy's house in almost a daze thinking about her, what she would say when she saw me, what she would do. But at this moment I didn't car, I could see her and if that was all I could get that is what I would take. The second I was told that the curse was gone I jumped in my car and started driving, driving to see who and what I wanted most in the world.

I pull up in her drive way and go to the window, just like I did every night just a few years ago. I climbed the tree with ease and silently made my way into her room. I look around noticing little has changed, just less stuffed animals and less posters and more things she brought with her as she transitioned into women hood.

My eyes finally landed on the blonde headed girl tossing in her bed. Thinking that she was having a night mare I quickly make my way to the side of the bed that she was facing. I get on my knees and look at her. Buffy. She was still so beautiful, still so very beautiful. I was about to start stoking her cheek and coax her into reality when I heard something that could not have come from a nightmare. "mmm Angel" she was moaning…. My name…. in her sleep. Looking at her with utter surprise I see movement in the corner of my eye. With quick realization I realized she was touching herself. I selfishly pulled the blanked back and watched.

~Buffy~

Finally. Finally I made it to him. I made it to his door, before I could knock it opened and there before me was Angel. His eyes were filled with lust and love as he saw me. He quickly pulled me inside and led me to him pulling me into a searing kiss. "Buffy" I hear him moan into my mouth. I push him back and pushed him to his room, and onto his bed. He slid up so his head was on his pillow and I was straddling him. He pulled me down into another kiss filled with passion and lust. The kiss never broke as we went for each other's clothes. Helping each other pull off garment after garment until he was wearing nothing but his boxers and I was in only my pink lacey bra and matching panties. He reached behind me and skillfully undid my clasps on my bra and slid it down my arms exposing my breasts to him. He aimlessly flicked them somewhere in the room and started toying with my nipples, which felt all too real; occurring to me I was so used to his touch. Then he slid his hands down and pulled down my panties, flicking them somewhere into the darkness as well. I sat up so he could look at me. I didn't want him to just look though and he understood, I took his hand and lead him where I wanted to feel him most. He complied and started rubbing his finger on my clit, which again felt all too real. It felt as if he were really touching me. That is when I woke up to see that my dream was slowly becoming reality.

~Angel~

I couldn't help myself. The first thing I noticed was that she wasn't wearing a bra, her hard nipples poking out at me practically begging to be touched. So I did. With that I heard more moaning and my name once more. But after that I couldn't help it anymore. The smell of her heat becoming overwhelming as a slid my hand down, down to where she was already toying with herself. I slid on finger into her ready lips and toyed with her clit a little, a little bit of me hoping this would wake her up, which I guess worked because her eyes slowly started opening.

At first I thought she was going to push me away but instead, removed her hand, remaining still. "Angel?" she said, as an answer I slid from my knees to her side on the bed, my fingers never leaving her heat. She looked at me. Just looked at me as my fingers slid up and down along her hardening nub. She muttered something, something so quiet, if it had not been for my good hearing I wouldn't have heard the single word "please". With that I slid a finger into her, receiving a moan in response. She reached up and snaked an arm around my neck pulling me closer, ending with her lips on mine in a shockingly passionate kiss.

~Buffy~

He was there, he was really there. As if my dream was calling to him. I wanted him so bad, but knowing I couldn't completely due to the curse that kept him from happiness.

As we kissed and his finger played inside of me I went for his shirt, needing to feel more of him, pulling his on top of me as I did so. After he was securely on top of me I went for my own shirt, letting my breast spill out for him to see. His eyes lit up with lust and his free hand started toying with my nipple making me throw my head back in pleasure. A smirk grows on his beautiful face as he pulls his finger out of me and pulls the rest of m under garments off, followed by his own. I reach down and take his length into my hand and start to move y hand up and down earning a pleasurable growl from him. His mouth to my ear he whispers "I want you Buffy. I want to be inside of you." I look up at him surprised at his straight forwardness. "But the curse." "Gone" was the only thing he said and that was all I needed to take the hand that was stoking him and place him and my entrance. He didn't need any more confirmation than that. Slowing he slid into me, sliding both of us into pleasure. Letting out a moan I beg him so just get on with it. He is inside of me completely when he starts to move, first at a painfully slow rate. I can't take how slow he is going so with my slayer strength I flip us over so I am straddling him. Riding him slow at first, trying to get back to where he was before than speeding up when he send a shiver up my spine. He was the most experienced partner I've ever had and thankfully he knew when a girl wanted more. Grabbing a hold of my waist he controlled the speed and thankfully this was a nice rhythm. "Harder!" was the only thing I could muster, and when he complied I was already coming undone. He saw that I was getting ready to come to he started moving faster, and faster, until his vampire speed was moving at a rate that I came, harder than I ever have in my life "ANGEL!". I noticed he hasn't stopped moving but now slower. The look in his eyes said he was almost there, so I started moving again, sliding him in and out of me, I was almost to my second orgasm when he whispered "come with me" and that did it. We both mustered something in a different language, one only we understood as we came together. I fell onto his chest and stayed there, nothing moving, him remaining inside of me. I looked up to his face and nothing was said, all that was done was I quickly made my way to his lips and kissed him with everything I had, kissed him with ever emotion that was running through me all of them good. Knowing this was a good sign of what was go come in the future.

"You know I like this position" he whispered in between kisses "never got to try it out before."

I rise up and look down and him, Angel, my Angel.

Playfully I said, "Wait until next time" He smiled and I felt him harden inside of me again, knowing that next time would be very soon.


End file.
